Slytherin Sweets
by GuiltyObsession
Summary: Who knew working in a cake shop could be this fun?


**Title: **Slytherin Sweets

**Pairing: **HarryxSnape ; HarryxDraco?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

**Warning:** This has cake in it.

* * *

**Slytherin Sweets**

A year ago…

"Thank you very much, Mr. Snape" the old man holding a suitcase said, shaking the man's hand "May your business be a success" he added, leaving the broken down place with his freshly earned money.

Severus Snape just bought a little place in Hogsmeade Street, just a few blocks away from the private school, Hogwarts. It used to be a coffee shop that didn't go so well that it had to close down after a year of being open to the public. And after three years with a 'for sale' sign stuck on the window, Severus finally decided to buy the forgotten place. He'd been looking for one ever since he moved to the neighborhood around a month ago. It was a dirty place, filled with cobwebs and dust. Renovations will have to be done if he wanted it to be perfect. It will cost him a lot of money but it's a small price to pay for his big dream.

And it was all about to come true.

* * *

Present…

"Thank you very much!" He handed the girls the silver box with only a green ribbon tied to it, decorating the whole thing. They bought a classic chocolate cake that marked the closing of the shop. "Come again!" he shouted as the girls left the store, the bell attached to the door ringing their departure with the three layered sugary goodness.

He flicked the switch under the counter, closing the neon lights outside. Slytherin Sweets, it flashed in green and silver lights. It's been almost a year since the shop opened in Hogsmeade Street, just a few blocks away from the private school, Hogwarts and it's been a hit ever since! Their array of cakes make people simply want for more, attracting students and people passing by, lining up to get a piece of heaven. But they have to be early to make sure they get what they want because Slytherin Sweets only bake a number of cakes per day. Everyone in the neighborhood knows about the little cake shop but only a few have really tasted their desserts.

"That was the last one, right?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Draco entered the store, holding a little chalkboard that showed 'Today's Special'. Today it was cheesecake with a small drawing of a person eating it. It was cute, he thought. Draco placed the board near the door, flipping the open sign to the side that says 'close'.

"Yup, we're sold out" Harry smiled. He just started working here two months ago when Draco asked him if he wanted a job. They met in Hogwarts and Harry just graduated this year with Draco one year his senior. To be honest, he knew nothing about cakes but he sure enjoyed eating them every time Draco brought him some when he visited him in the dorms. It's a good thing his job is to sell the cakes and not make them or else the store would have lost its customers a long time ago.

Harry loved working in Slytherin Sweets. And the best part about the job is…

"Good work today, boys" Harry looked away from Draco in favor of flashing a toothy grin at the owner and baker of the cakes. Severus Snape came out of the swinging door that connected the kitchen to the main shop. Unlike Harry and Draco who were still wearing their uniforms, he changed into his own clothes that consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and black slacks.

Harry stared at how attractive the man was. "You were great today too, Mr. Snape!" he announced enthusiastically, blushing red as a tomato. He has had a crush on him ever since he started working here.

"Thank you, Harry" he replied, his face showing nothing close to appreciation at all. In fact, there was no emotion whatsoever. His face was and always has been, from what Harry remembered, neutral. He turned to face the blond who just mouthed something to Harry he didn't quite catch but didn't bother knowing. "Draco, meet me in the kitchen after you finish cleaning" he said, walking back to his work area. He wasn't worried that they'd take a long time because the shop didn't have much to clean anyways.

"You were great today too, Mr. Snape!" Draco mocked in a girl voice the moment the kitchen door stopped swinging, laughing as Harry turned red from embarrassment.

"Shut up, Draco!" Harry shouted, pouting. Draco could be such a prat sometimes. Why were they friends again? Sometimes even Harry questions this.

"I'm not the one drooling over Severus here" he replied, laughing as Harry threw a rag at him. "I almost drowned in your saliva earlier" he added, turning over the chair he just finished cleaning with the cloth he caught earlier.

Harry went to the utility closet, grabbing the broom. He swept the floors after Draco finished cleaning the chairs and table. Just a few more sweeps and he's done. He glanced at the blond who was now cleaning the windows "I've been thinking about it" he said, biting his lower lip as he caught the Draco's attention "What's your relation to him that you can call him Severus?" he asked, closing his eyes realizing how stupid of a question it was. But he couldn't help wonder what it was as he looked at Draco, waiting for the answer.

Draco smirked as he finished cleaning the windows. He threw the rag back to Harry who was still expecting a reply, watching him as he made his way to the kitchen door, his left hand already touching it. He turned to face Harry "We have a special bond that no one can break" he said seductively, winking at him before disappearing behind the door.

Harry left the store with a troubled face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Severus smiled as he entered the kitchen, his thoughts going back to Harry complimenting him. That boy was too cute and innocent for his own good. He sat on a chair facing the door, waiting for Draco to join him in a while. Soon enough, the blond appeared. But before the door closed, he caught a glimpse of Harry blushing. Just what happened there? He shook his head trying to forget about it and to concentrate on the meeting instead.

"As you know, Draco, Slytherin Sweets is about to celebrate its very first anniversary in a few days time" he started. He noticed Draco's one second smile that changed into a smirk which quirked Severus' brow "I'm guessing you already have a plan?" he asked a little curious.

"Not really" he replied in a way that unnerved the man. "What's your idea?"

"I was thinking of making a new creation" he replied.

Draco didn't reply, thinking that Severus wasn't done talking yet. And he was right.

"With your help" he heard Severus say.

It took a while for the words to sink in but Draco got there eventually. "You want me to help you?" he said in disbelief. His eyes grew a bit but Severus didn't miss the sparkle in it.

"Why not? You made some of the cakes we sell anyways" All of the shop's cakes are originals from both Draco and Severus.

"Yeah but they're nothing close to the cakes you created" Draco replied. Making cakes is the only thing Draco knows how to be humble about. He acknowledges that Severus is a better baker than him. After all, he did learn from the man himself.

"So you don't want to make a new creation with me?" Severus asked, acting like he was about to change his mind.

"I do!" he shouted a little louder than he wanted to. He wasn't going to let this moment pass "I do want to make one" he mumbled shyly before going back to his confident self. He smacked himself mentally as he thought of how childish he acted.

He smirked as Draco took the bait. "That's settled. Now let's just discuss a few more things and we're done" The meeting finished after a few more minutes of talking.

* * *

"Lock up when you leave, Draco" Severus reminded as he grabbed his coat. He was content with the plans they have for their very first anniversary.

"Careful on the way home, Severus" he heard Draco shout as he left the store. He didn't notice Harry hiding behind the car in front of the store.

Harry came out of his hiding spot the moment Severus turned the corner. He entered the shop with a brown paper bag in his hands. Everything they need is inside. "Hey Draco" he greeted. This is the third day they did this.

* * *

"Of all the luck" Severus muttered as he walked back to the shop. He didn't mind walking. He lived in Spinner's End, around thirteen minutes away from the store. One of the reasons he bought the shop.

He forgot the keys to his house, realizing it only when he reached home, digging his pockets for the item. He tried calling Draco but his phone wouldn't connect.

He sneered as he grabbed the spare key of the shop under the potted plants decorating the windows. He didn't have a spare key to his house because he lived alone. But now it seems like a good idea to have one after all. The shop's spare key was for Draco whenever Severus runs late for work but that only happens once in a blue moon.

His eyes focused on the counter where his keys mocked him, shining under the lights he turned on. He grabbed them about to leave when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Was Draco still here?

"Dra-"

"Aaah! It hurts!" Severus quickly shut his mouth. He walked closer to the kitchen, lights streamed through the space between the floor and the door. Why didn't he pick the door with the small window? His heart pounded with the thought of a thief breaking in the store.

"Here let me" That was Draco's voice. Severus was about to open the door when he heard another noise.

"Ah! Don't suck it!" Harry? Severus blushed as he heard the boy moan. What the hell are they doing?

"That was tasty" Tasty? Severus tried to calm down as he imagined what was going on in the other room. "Feel better?"

"Yeah…but I can't believe you did that!" Harry's voice was clear with embarrassment.

"Harry, this is the third time we've been doing this" he heard Draco speak. Third time? They've been doing this before?! In his kitchen?! "You should be getting better at this by now"

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder tomorrow" Severus covered his mouth with his hand, scared that he might make a sound. They plan on doing this again? He couldn't take it anymore.

He left.

* * *

Teehee. A jealous Snape. I love it.

Hey guys! This idea came to me while I was writing Let Me Entertain You. This is a gift to my sister who loves HPSS. She's like head over heels about this stuff. Too bad she doesn't know I write. Hey sister! I know you're reading this. I love you!

I wanted to post this a whole lot earlier but a lot of stuff happened and I couldn't. Please review.

_To be continued..._


End file.
